Servant
by Marians
Summary: Namanya Kim Mingyu, seorang vampir bangsawan yang memiliki pelayan pribadi yang berbeda dengan kaumnya. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo, si siluman kucing yang berstatus sebagai pelayan pribadi Mingyu yang terkenal unik. Mingyu dan Wonwoo, dua makhluk berbeda ras yang hidup saling berdampingan dan melindung satu sama lain. [Meanie] [Vampire!Mingyu x Cat!Wonwoo] [Sho-ai. Typo(s). AU]


**Servant**

Kim Mingyu/Jeon Wonwoo

1/?

T

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC.

.

.

.

Alam sepertinya sedang tak bersahabat hari ini. Langit yang biasanya cerah itu kini dihiasi oleh awan kelabu, lengkap dengan petir yang menyambar dan hujan deras yang mengguyur bumi. Sudah dipastikan tak ada makhluk yang mau menghabiskan waktunya diluar dengan cuaca seekstrim ini.

Begitu pula dengan seorang bocah yang sudah merengek ingin pulang pada salah seorang pelayan pribadinya yang saat ini tengah sibuk menghubungi si supir yang tak kunjung datang menjemput sang tuan muda.

Bocah laki-laki berparas tampan yang saat ini tengah duduk manis menatap guyuran hujan badai didepannya menghela napas kasar. Ia menatap koridor gedung—kastil—yang sudah sepi. Semua teman sekolahnya sudah pulang dijemput, dan ia masih berada disini—terjebak bersama dengan pelayan pribadinya yang menyebalkan.

"Aku ingin pulang!" teriaknya—teredam oleh suara badai, namun masih bisa didengar oleh si pelayan.

Pelayan yang merupakan seorang gadis muda itu merinding melihat tuan mudanya yang jarang marah itu menampilkan wajah garang—yang sebenarnya terlihat menggemaskan jika ia lupa akan ras sang tuan muda, "Ma-maafkan saya Tuan Muda. Paman Shim terjebak badai, sehingga ia tidak bisa datang tepat waktu."

Bocah itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal, ia berjalan menjauh, yang diikuti oleh langkah panik si pelayan.

"Jangan ikuti aku! _Noona_ cepat hubungi Paman Shim! Aku sudah lapar," bentaknya.

Gadis itu menggeleng, ia mendekat kearah sang tuan muda, berlutut mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang tuan muda dan membuka kancing teratas kemeja _maid_ nya, "Jika Tuan Muda Mingyu lapar, saya bersedia menjadi hidangan tuan."

Bocah yang dipanggil Mingyu—atau lebih tepatnya Kim Mingyu itu merengut, ia menutup kembali kancing si pelayan, matanya menatap jengah, "Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin makan masakan ibu. Sudahlah, _noona_ hubungi saja Paman Shim, aku ingin jalan-jalan."

"Tapi Tuan Muda, anda tidak diperbolehkan untuk jalan-jalan sendiri tanpa pengawasan. Apalagi saat ini tengah terjadi perang—"

" _Noona_ , aku hanya jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah, aku bosan menunggu disini."

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Maafkan sikap lancang saya, tapi Tuan Besar sudah memerintahkan kepada saya untuk tak melepaskan pengawasan terhadap anda. Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda."

Mingyu menghela napas, ia pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk menyusuri area sekolah—masih dengan si pelayan yang setia mengikutinya. Ia berharap masih bisa menemukan satu atau dua temannya yang belum pulang dan mengajaknya bermain untuk membunuh waktu.

Sayangnya ia tak menemukan satu pun orang yang tersisa setelah hampir mengelilingi kastil yang merupakan bangunan sekolah untuk kaum bangsawan—khusus ras vampir.

Yah, apa yang ia harapkan dari sebuah sekolah yang hanya berisi beberapa orang anak dari _kalangan_ _emas_ yang tengah mendapatkan pengawasan ketat karena perang yang sedang berlangsung ini?

 _Heol_ , perang yang sedang berlangsung itu hanyalah perang antara pihak makhluk aneh setengah hewan—bukan kaum vampir, untuk apa kaumnya juga ikut-ikut memasang sikap siaga? Mingyu benar-benar tak mengerti. Ia cukup yakin jika bangsa siluman tidak akan berani mengusik kaumnya, apalagi _kalangan emas_.

" _Noona_ , sebenarnya perang apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Mingyu ketika ia telah kembali ke tempat semula. Ia mendesah lelah ketika mendapati si supir belum juga sampai.

"Apakah Tuan Muda penasaran?"

Mingyu mengangguk, matanya memancarkan keingintahuan yang begitu besar, membuat pelayannya gemas sendiri.

"Saya sendiri kurang mengerti, hanya saja dari yang saya dengar, kaum _werewolf_ tengah memburu sesuatu, dan mereka meminta bantuan manusia pemburu," jelas gadis itu.

"Sesuatu? Apa itu _noona_?" tanya Mingyu penasaran.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Saya pun tak tau Tuan Muda. Hanya saja, kita—bangsa vampir—harus berhati-hati, tak menutup kemungkinan jika kaum _werewolf_ akan mengincar kita suatu hari nanti."

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti. Ia menyipitkan matanya, memandang kilat lampu yang terlihat samar dari balik tirai hujan. Mobil jemputannya.

Hampir saja ia menerobos hujan jika saja si pelayan tak menahan dirinya—yang sukses membuat Mingyu merengut.

KRINCING

Kaki kecil Mingyu yang hendak menghampiri supirnya terhenti. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sumber suara lonceng yang terdengar jelas di telinganya, meski ditengah hujan deras seperti ini.

Paman Shim yang melihat tuannya bertingkah aneh pun menyuarakan tanya, "Ada apa Tuan Muda?"

"Paman tidak mendengar suara lonceng?" tanya Mingyu. Bocah itu mendongak dan menatap bingung kearah pria paruh baya yang justru menggelengkan kepalanya.

KRINCING.

Lagi. Suaranya terdengar begitu jelas, seolah lonceng itu berada persis disebelah telinganya.

"Tuan Muda, mungkin itu hanya perasaan anda."

Bocah tampan itu terdiam, agak tak terima dengan ucapan supirnya itu—namun sisi rasionalnya membenarkan ucapan itu. Bagaimana bisa ia mendengar suara lonceng dengan begitu jelasnya di tengah hujan badai begini? Baiklah, pendengarannya memang tajam—tapi ketajaman pendengarannya tidaklah semenyeramkan itu.

Mingyu kembali melangkahkah kakinya menuju mobil. Ia langsung melompat kedalam mobil, diikuti dengan dua pelayannya. Namun matanya tak bisa beralih dari pemandangan halaman sekolahnya yang saat ini tertutup kabut tipis.

Ada yang menahannya.

KRINCING.

"Ada apa Tuan Muda?"

Gadis pelayan itu mengernyit heran ketika melihat Mingyu memeluk dirinya sendiri. Bocah laki-laki itu membulatkan matanya ngeri.

Kenapa pula ia masih mendengar suara lonceng itu saat orang-orang tak bisa mendengarnya?! 'kan menakutkan!

Baiklah, Mingyu memang seorang vampir, tapi jujur saja, ia memiliki ketakutan tersendiri terhadap makhluk astral—hantu. Lagipula itu hal yang wajar, mengingat ia masih berusia 6 tahun.

Mingyu baru saja akan menyuruh supirnya untuk segera menjalankan mobilnya jika saja matanya tak menangkap sebuah gumpalan berwarna hitam yang tergeletak begitu saja di halaman sekolahnya.

Ia melebarkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa gumpalan itu adalah seekor kucing yang tengah terluka—terlihat dari air genangannya yang berwarna merah.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Mingyu langsung keluar dari mobil, diabaikannya teriakan panik dari dua pelayannya. Ia menghampiri tubuh kucing tersebut. Dengan hati-hati ia menggendong tubuh penuh luka dari kucing manis berbulu hitam itu.

Matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas ketika melihat keadaan kucing yang begitu mengenaskan itu. Padahal Mingyu yakin, jika kucing itu pastilah sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Makhluk kejam mana yang tega menyakiti makhluk lucu ini?

"Tuan Muda, kenapa anda tiba-tiba lari? Lihatlah, anda basah kuyup sekarang," panik si gadis pelayan.

Mingyu mendongak, ia menatap si pelayan dengan wajah bercucuran air mata, "Noona—hiks—kasihan kucing ini—hiks. Dia terluka—hiks—kalau dia mati bagaimana?"

Gadis pelayan itu tersenyum tipis, ia menepuk puncak kepala tuan mudanya, "Bagaimana jika membawanya pulang? Saya bisa mengobatinya."

Dan Mingyu langsung mengangguk dengan semangat, ia bahkan berseru pada supirnya untuk bisa sampai dirumah dengan kecepatan kilat.

.-.-.

"Peliharaan baru?" tanya seorang bocah laki-laki bermata sipit kepada Mingyu yang tengah sibuk dengan ensiklopedianya. Tangan pemuda sipit itu menekan gumpalan hitam yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas bantal yang disusun sedemikian rupa di sebuah keranjang.

" _Hyung_! Jangan ditekan begitu! Nanti dia kesakitan!" bentak Mingyu. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri gumpalan—kucingnya yang masih diam saja.

Kwon Soonyoung—nama bocah sipit itu—memandang heran kearah si kucing, "Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali selama seminggu _lho_. Yakin masih hidup?"

Mingyu terdiam, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ucapan Soonyoung itu sepenuhnya benar. Setelah seminggu kucing itu dibawa pulang dan diobati oleh pelayannya—yang ternyata memiliki bakat dalam bidang medis—kucing itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Bahkan, Mingyu tak merasakan bahwa kucing itu bernapas.

"Mungkin dia mati," celetuk Soonyoung. Bocah laki-laki yang sudah seminggu menginap di rumah Mingyu itu juga setiap harinya mengawasi perkembangan dari kucing malang itu.

"Kalau mati, dia pasti mengeluarkan bau busuk. Tapi kucing ini tidak mengeluarkan bau busuk. Malah baunya wangi, seperti bau vanilla."

Pukulan penuh cinta didaratkan Soonyoung ke kepala Mingyu, membuat bocah tampan itu menjerit tidak terima, "Itu karena kau selalu menyemprotkan parfum ke badan kucing itu, Kim idiot!"

Bocah tampan itu merengut, ia memeluk tubuh rapuh kucing yang kini telah menjadi kesayangannya itu. Menjauhkannya dari tangan Soonyoung yang usil ingin menarik ekor kucingnya.

"Aku yakin, kucing itu akan berakhir sebagai santapanmu nanti malam," cibir Soonyoung.

"Tidak akan!"

.-.-.

Paras tampan Mingyu berseri, sepasang maniknya berbinar dengan seulas senyum lebar yang tak luntur dari parasnya.

"Kucing manis! Akhirnya kau bangun juga!" seru Mingyu. Tangannya langsung menggendong tubuh kucing itu—yang tentu saja membuat kucing hitam itu berjengit dan mencakar tangan Mingyu.

Mingyu menatap tangannya yang terluka dan kucing itu bergantian. Ia menatap tajam kucing yang tengah menggeram kearahnya—lihat, kucing manis itu menjadi galak dengan posisinya yang sudah siap mencakar Mingyu lagi.

"Kau ini sudah ditolong kenapa nakal seperti ini?!" galak Mingyu. Tangannya teracung menunjuk kucing nakal yang sudah berani melukainya.

Maid yang tak sengaja melintas disana hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat tingkah tuan mudanya yang tengah memarahi seekor kucing hitam—yang kini sudah tak menggeram lagi.

Kucing itu mengeong, ia mendekati kearah Mingyu dan menggosokkan tubuhnya ke kaki Mingyu, membuat bocah itu tersenyum senang. Kucingnya sudah tak galak lagi. Mingyu pikir, mungkin kucingnya mengerti perkataannya tadi dan merasa bersalah karena sudah galak kepada orang yang menolongnya.

Polos sekali, khas pemikiran anak kecil.

Tangan Mingyu langsung meraih tubuh mungil kucingnya dan menggendongnya. Ia bahkan tak sungkan menggosokkan pipinya sendiri ke kepala penuh rambut lembut milik si kucing.

"Mulai hari ini, kau adalah peliharaanku, dan tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur dariku, Manis!"

.-.-.

Mingyu melongo.

Mulutnya terbuka, ingin berteriak, namun tak jadi—ia merasa suaranya menghilang entah kenapa. Akhirnya ia malah terlihat seperti ikan tak bisa bernapas.

Ia mengusap matanya—berharap apa yang dilihatnya saat ini hanyalah ilusi. Pipinya pun ia tampar—cukup kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas merah, takut jika saat ini ia masih bermimpi.

Tapi nyatanya, tamparannya tadi menyakitkan. Jadi, ini bukan mimpi.

Sosok manusia asing yang tengah bergelung diatas kasur khusus untuk kucing kesayangannya itu nyata—bukan sekedar halusinasinya.

Mingyu melangkah mendekat, ia berjinjit, berharap setiap langkahnya tak menghasilkan suara yang akan mengusik sosok asing itu.

Lagi-lagi ia dibuat melongo ketika matanya bisa menangkap keseluruhan wujud makhluk asing ini.

Manusia bersurai hitam legam dengan telinga kucing yang mencuat serta ekor hitam yang menjuntai.

Siluman?!

Mingyu mendadak lemas, ia langsung jatuh terduduk dengan mata yang membulat ngeri. Bagaimana bisa ada siluman yang masuk ke rumahnya? Apa penjaga kecolongan? Atau siluman ini yang terlalu cerdik?

Tunggu, ada yang hilang.

"KUCINGKU?!" teriaknya tanpa sadar—yang sialnya langsung membangunkan makhluk yang semula tengah tertidur pulas.

Makhluk itu langsung meloncat dari tempat tidur dan memasang posisi siaga. Manik sipitnya memandang sekitar, dan langsung menajam ketika mendapati Mingyu yang tengah menatapnya ngeri sembari menutup mulut menggunakan dua tangannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak?" sinis makhluk itu ketika tak mendapati eksistensi makhluk lain selain bocah vampir dihadapannya.

Jemari Mingyu menunjuk makhluk itu, "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?! Dimana kucingku? Kau memakannya ya?"

Makhluk itu mendecih, ia berjongkok dihadapan Mingyu. Matanya menatap datar kearah bocah tampan itu, sementara Mingyu sibuk memandangi telinga kucing serta ekor milik makhluk itu yang bergoyang-goyang.

"Aku kucingmu," ucap makhluk itu.

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya, "Ha?"

"Aku kucing yang kau tolong—ya, kau menolong seekor siluman kucing yang sekarat karena lolos dari perang."

Mata Mingyu mengamati makhluk itu dari atas sampai bawah, "Namamu siapa?"

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"Umurmu?"

"7 tahun."

Mingyu mengangguk. Ia tersenyum menatap makhluk yang memang terlihat sebaya dengannya itu—hanya sedikit lebih tinggi. Jujur saja, Jeon Wonwoo itu menggemaskan sekali. Mingyu memang pernah bertemu dengan beberapa siluman yang merupakan relasi ayahnya, namun belum pernah Mingyu bertemu dengan siluman yang menggemaskan seperti Wonwoo.

Bocah laki-laki itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih—yang Mingyu ketahui itu adalah miliknya yang kebesaran dan disimpan di almari gudang. Wajahnya datar, namun begitu manis.

"Hei," panggil Wonwoo—membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya diam, menunggu Wonwoo yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ayo mengikat kontrak denganku."

"A—hmp!"

Belum sempat Mingyu menyuarakan tanya, bibirnya terlebih dahulu dibungkam dengan sesuatu yang lembut. Sesuatu yang belum pernah Mingyu rasakan sebelumnya.

Bibir Wonwoo.

.-.-.

Jeon Wonwoo itu salah satu ras siluman kucing—siluman yang diberi anugrah dapat mengikat kontrak dengan makhluk lain, entah itu manusia, vampir ataupun sesama siluman sekalipun.

Dalam kasus Jeon Wonwoo, ia adalah keturunan kucing pelayan. Jadi, jika Wonwoo mengikat kontrak dengan makhluk lain, otomatis ia akan menjadi pelayan hingga ajal menjemputnya.

Dan Wonwoo baru saja—memaksa—mengikat kontrak dengan Mingyu.

Sebagai ucapan terima kasih—begitu katanya ketika Mingyu menyuarakan tanya.

Padahal jika ingin berterima kasih, tidak perlu hingga mengikat kontrak begitu, apalagi Wonwoo itu adalah kucing pelayan. Mingyu jadi tak enak hati sendiri, ia merasa seperti memperbudak Wonwoo. Padahal ia sama sekali tak ingin melakukannya. Ia kasihan dengan makhluk menggemaskan itu.

"Aku sudah tak punya keluarga, setidaknya dengan mengikat kontrak denganmu, aku tidak kesepian," ucapnya.

Mingyu terhenyak. Ia tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Wonwoo, "Selama bersamaku, kau tidak akan pernah merasakan kesepian, _hyung_! Percaya padaku!"

Wonwoo hanya diam, ia tak berniat menanggapi—karena ia memang tipe kucing pendiam. Ia bahkan tak protes ketika Mingyu menyeretnya menuju kamar bocah itu dan memakaikan pakaian yang lebih layak untuknya.

Wonwoo berjalan kearah cermin, matanya menatap bayangannya yang terpantul sempurna pada cermin. Sebuah kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang dipadu dengan _vest_ berwarna coklat tua serta celana kain berwarna coklat tua selutut.

"Pakaiannya mewah sekali," gumamnya. Wonwoo memang tak terbiasa mengenakan pakaian semacam ini. Ia biasanya hanya memakai kaos atau _sweater_ yang dipadukan dengan celana pendek.

"Kaum bangsawan memang beda," gumamnya lagi.

Wonwoo menoleh ketika mendapati Mingyu tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Bocah vampir itu membawa sebuah kotak berwarna hitam.

"Itu apa?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

Mingyu melangkah mendekat, dibukanya kotak hitam itu, memperlihatkan sebuah lonceng berwarna perak dengan ukiran bercorak mawar yang agak timbul. Indah sekali.

"Ini lambang keluarga," ucapnya sembari memasangkan lonceng itu pada kalung _choker_ yang memang dipakai Wonwoo. Ia memberikan lonceng berwarna emas yang sebelumnya dipakai oleh Wonwoo kepada pemiliknya.

Wonwoo menerima lonceng miliknya—yang merupakan lambang keluarganya—dengan tatapan bingung, "Kenapa aku harus memakai lambang keluargamu?"

Bocah vampir itu tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan sepasang taring yang begitu mempesona, "Karena Wonwoo _hyung_ sudah mengikat kontrak denganku. Itu sama saja dengan _hyung_ menjadi keluargaku 'kan?"

Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

.-.-.

Sepasang manik memandang malas benda yang ada didepannya. Tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang semakin lama semakin menggunung. Pemilik sepasang mata yang ternyata adalah Mingyu itu menghela napas. Ia mendorong buku yang tengah dibacanya menjauh.

Tatapannya beralih pada Wonwoo yang tengah bergelung nyaman di sofa yang tak jauh darinya. Ia iri. Sungguh. Rasanya ia ingin mengikuti jejak Wonwoo dengan bergelung di sofa yang terlihat hangat itu.

Tak terasa, sudah setahun lamanya Wonwoo tinggal disana, menjadi pelayan Mingyu sekaligus anggota keluarga Kim yang baru. Awalnya, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sangat terkejut ketika Mingyu mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah mengikat kontrak dengan siluman kucing pelayan.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Mingyu itu baru saja berusia 6 tahun kala itu, dan sudah mengikat kontrak dengan siluman kucing berusia 7 tahun yang beruntung selamat dari perang. Orang tua Mingyu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pasrah—pasrah akan sifat Mingyu yang begitu keras kepala menahan Wonwoo untuk menjadi pelayannya ketika sang Ayah menyuruhnya untuk memutus kontrak—dengan cara membunuh Wonwoo.

 _Heol_ , Mingyu itu _memungut_ Wonwoo untuk menyelamatkannya, mana mungkin ia tega membunuh siluman _emo_ itu?

Dan beruntunglah orang tuanya akhirnya menyetujui keberadaan Wonwoo. Lihat, ia jadi tak terlalu kesepian karena terkurung di rumah.

Iya, ia dikurung di rumahnya sendiri. Terkutuklah perang berkepenjangan yang akhirnya mengikut sertakan kaumnya dan membuat kaum vampir bangsawan sepertinya harus rela terkurung—demi keselamatannya.

Terkurung dirumah, tanpa bisa bergerak bebas—Mingyu membencinya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati Wonwoo, dimainkannya telinga hitam Wonwoo—entah mengapa itu menjadi hobinya akhir-akhir ini—yang sukses mengusik ketenangan si pemilik telinga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo malas. Jujur saja, ia masih mengantuk karena menemani majikannya ini mengerjakan tugas _home schooling_ nyasemalam suntuk.

"Aku bosan, aku ingin keluar," gumamnya, yang ditanggapi dengan suara helaan napas panjang dari Wonwoo.

"Silahkan keluar kalau kau sudah tidak sayang nyawa. Aku yakin serigala gila diluar sana akan dengan senang hati membunuhmu," sinis Wonwoo.

Bocah vampir itu merengut, Wonwoo itu memang pelayannya—pelayan pribadi kesayangannya—tapi mulutnya itu tidak ada sopan-sopannya pada sang majikan. Bibir tipis itu lebih sering mengucapkan kalimat pedas daripada menyanjungnya.

Tapi tak apa, Mingyu tetap menyayangi Wonwoo. Karena siluman kucing itu selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman—dan ia adalah satu-satunya teman yang Mingyu miliki.

BLAR!

Mingyu terlonjak kaget, begitu pula siluman kucing manisnya yang langsung melompat turun dari sofa. Bocah tampan itu langsung memasang sikap siaga.

Meskipun ia masihlah seorang bocah, ia tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa bunyi keras barusan adalah suara ledakan.

Seseorang pasti sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia mendecih, sialan sekali orang yang menyerang rumahnya. Ia pasti sudah memperhitungkannya, mengingat Mingyu saat ini sedang sendiri dirumah karena kedua orang tuanya menghadiri pertemuan antara kepala keluarga bangsawan.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Mingyu semakin memasang sikap siaga. Matanya menatap awas pintu yang menghubungkan antara perpustakaan dengan koridor luar.

Siapapun penyusup itu, Mingyu sudah bertekad tidak akan kalah darinya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan tetap hidup dan tidak akan berakhir di tangan penyusup yang pastinya mengincar nyawanya ini.

BRAK!

Bocah tampan itu berjengit, Wonwoo langsung memasang sikap siaga, ia berdiri dihadapan sang majikan. Matanya memicing menatap makhluk yang tengah menggeram di daun pintu.

"Serigala gila," gumamnya ketika menyadari bahwa makhluk yang sudah memasuki wilayah kediaman Kim adalah salah satu kaum _werewolf_.

Mingyu tersentak, ia menatap ngeri kearah _werewolf_ itu, tanpa sadar, tangannya meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menarik tubuh bocah setengah kucing itu mendekat kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" heran Wonwoo.

"Ayo lari!" bisiknya cukup keras.

Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya, heran mendapati Mingyu yang kini terlihat ketakutan. Matanya memang menatap lurus kearah makhluk yang masih betah berdiri disana, tapi Wonwoo tau, ada getar ketakutan yang tersembunyi disana.

Ia menghela napas, maklum dengan rasa takut yang dialami oleh Mingyu. Bagaimanapun juga, Mingyu hanyalah bocah vampir berusia 7 tahun yang belum belajar bagaimana cara melindungi diri sendiri dan harus berhadapan dengan ras penyebab pecahnya perang antar kaum. Dan Wonwoo berani bertaruh, insting liar vampir Mingyu pun sepertinya belum terbangun sempurna.

Bocah itu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Mingyu, ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk bertelepati dengan Mingyu—kemampuan yang diam-diam ia miliki.

" _Kaburlah lewat jendela, aku akan menahan serigala gila ini._ "

" _Hyung_ , kau gila ya?! Kita di lantai tiga!" teriak Mingyu.

Wonwoo menepuk dahinya. Percuma ia bertelepati jika pada akhirnya Mingyu justru menjerit seperti itu.

"Kau itu vampir, coba gunakan sedikit kemampuanmu itu untuk kabur darisini," ucap Wonwoo.

Bocah siluman itu maju selangkah, memasang sikap siaga ketika manusia serigala itu mulai mendekat, "Cepat pergi!"

"Bagaimana denganmu _hyung_? Kau juga harus ikut pergi bersamaku!"

"Dan membuat kita berdua mati? Tidak, terima kasih. Kau yang pergi, dan aku yang akan menahannya disini."

Wonwoo itu gila. Wonwoo itu kurang ajar—Mingyu tau itu. Tapi, Mingyu tak pernah tau jika kadar kegilaan Wonwoo itu sudah separah ini. Bagaimana bisa siluman berusia 8 tahun itu menang melawan manusia serigala dewasa itu?

"Aku ini majikanmu, aku memerintahkanmu untuk ikut denganku Jeon—"

"Dengar Kim Mingyu, kau kabur, dan aku yang menahannya. Sebagai pelayan aku memiliki hak untuk menolak perintah majikanku jika itu menyangkut keselamatannya," ucap Wonwoo. Bocah itu menggeret tubuh Mingyu dengan susah payah dan langsung melempar tubuh majikannya keluar jendela.

Wonwoo mengulas senyum tipis ketika melihat Mingyu terjatuh dan ditangkap oleh Paman Shim yang berada dibawah sana. Ia mengisyaratkan lelaki paruh baya itu untuk mengamankan sang tuan muda sampai bala bantuan untuknya datang.

Bocah siluman itu tau ia tak akan pernah bisa menjatuhkan manusia serigala yang tengah menggeram marah kearahnya ini. Tapi setidaknya, ia masih memiliki insting hewan dan juga 9 nyawa—yang kini hanya tersisa 8—itu untuk bertahan.

Setidaknya sampai ada yang datang memburu serigala gila ini. Lagipula, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan tuannya terluka bukan?

.

.

.

To be Continued.

.

(Sebenernya aku mau bikin sesuai dengan legenda-legenda yg pernah kubaca, cuman kok rasanya kurang ngefeel dengan draft yg udah aku bikin dari awal. Jadinya ya begini, semuanya sesuai khayalanku hoho. Namanya juga AU ehe, dan aku sengaja bikin alurnya dipercepat diawal (?). ah pokoknya begitulah TT)

(Disini Mingyu kerasa agak uke, tapi tenang dia tetep seme kok. Wonu tetep uke, cmn bukan uke gemulai)

(btw, Wonu makin kesini makin bikin klepek-klepek. Aku ngga kuat, ingin rasanya aku mempersunting Wonu TT)

(oh ya, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ehe! Ppyeong~)


End file.
